Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus and a method, and more particularly, to an organic layer deposition apparatus and a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display apparatus using the organic layer deposition apparatus.
Discussion of the Background
An organic light emitting display apparatus has advantages over many other kinds of display apparatuses currently in use, such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, and fast response speeds. Thus, the organic light emitting display element has received attention as a next-generation display element among display apparatuses.
The organic light emitting display apparatus has a configuration in which an intermediate layer is disposed between a first electrode and a second electrode facing each other, the intermediate layer including a light emitting layer. In this case, the first and second electrodes and the intermediate layer may be formed via various methods, one of which is an independent deposition method. A fine metal mask (FMM), which has openings with patterns identical or similar to patterns on the intermediate layer, etc., is adhered to a substrate on which the intermediate layer, etc. are to be provided. Then, materials for the intermediate layer, etc., are deposited, and the intermediate layer, etc., with certain patterns are formed.
However, the method of using the FMM has a limitation in that using a large mother glass is inadequate for forming a large-area organic light emitting display apparatus. The reason for this is that a large-area FMM causes a bending phenomenon as a result of its own weight, and the bending action may result in distorted patterns. This effect is contrary to the current trend for a fixed shape of patterns.
In addition, a great amount of time is required in a process of separating the substrate from the FMM after the substrate and the FMM have been aligned with and adhered to each other and the deposition has been performed, which results in a lengthened manufacturing time and reduced production efficiency.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.